


We're The Same

by ssjmrxi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjmrxi/pseuds/ssjmrxi
Summary: At Barry's request, Oliver visits Kara. After knowing each other for a while now, both of them know that they are vastly different people. However, after spending time together, will they realise that they're actually far more similar than they thought?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve only seen a few episodes of Supergirl and they were in no particular order. I really don’t know much about it but after I saw a pic of Kara’s face after a fight with Reign, I knew I gotta watch it. So, I’ll try and watch all the episodes so that what I write is accurate. I do love Kara from what I’ve seen in crossovers and I think her and Oliver have a good dynamic together as they really are so different but also similar in many ways.
> 
> Btw some changes. I don’t know if Oliver lost his trust fund after season 2, but I’m going with no. So, Oliver is still rich but not CEO of Queen Consolidated rich. Whilst I like that Oliver had to step up and be a dad, I don’t see how he can put his son in danger like that and continue being a vigilante so William is off to stay with other family (I presume he has family on his mother’s side). 
> 
> Olicity ended in season 4 in this fic. Oliver is single at the beginning of this fic and has been for a long time.

Kara was distracted at work as she had been for a while but luckily for her, it was almost time to go home. Kara’s life had been a struggle ever since Mon-El came back. To see that the man that she loved had moved on was heart breaking for her. And then, Reign had demolished her and it had affected her confidence. Plus, there was Barry’s wedding. Kara cared about Barry but to be at a wedding when she felt the way she did wasn’t ideal but she and her sister went nonetheless. And that is when everything went to shit with the Nazi’s from Earth-X. It was horrifying to see that her doppelganger from Earth-X was evil.

To make things even worse, when she couldn’t find love, her evil doppelganger could. _With Oliver Queen._ It was so weird for her to see. Kara may have said _‘ew gross’_ to Oliver when Dark Arrow said that Overgirl was his wife but she didn’t mean it like that. It was just strange that two people that bad could manage to actually feel love for one another whilst she was alone.

Kara shook her head as she thought about the Emerald Archer. _He’s definitely not gross. Absolutely not._ Kara noticed straightaway how handsome he was when they first met and it added to her nervousness around him. He was an intimidating figure as well as being handsome. Oliver was still a mystery to her and it was a mystery she had full intention of unravelling. Oliver was one of Barry’s closest friends and Barry was one of Kara’s closest friends, hence she wanted to know Oliver better. They had become better friends after their latest team up but there was still so much she didn’t know about him.

Without realising it, Kara’s afternoon had flown by as her mind was elsewhere. _And for once I didn’t think about Mon-El or Reign._ ‘Huh’ Kara whispered to herself. Her thoughts were so caught up with the Emerald Archer from Earth-1, that she didn’t feel sad like she had been feeling for the past few months. A small smile graced her face as she left to go home.

* * *

 

It had been months since Barry and Iris’ wedding and all the drama that came with it. It was crazy to think about for Oliver that the Earth-X version of him was the Führer. He had promised William that he wouldn’t be the Green Arrow anymore but circumstances changed things and he had to put on the suit again. _And if I’m honest, I missed it._

William was away for a while as he was staying with his mother’s family. He had been missing Central City and so Oliver decided to take him there and he could stay with some of his family. What Oliver hadn’t told him yet was that it was safer for William to be away from him. He couldn’t let his son get caught up in anything because Oliver was the Green Arrow. People could target him because he was the mayor, let alone because he’s the Green Arrow. It had happened too many times before and he wasn’t going to let his son get caught up in his own darkness. It hurt Oliver but William’s safety was more important than what made Oliver happy. Oliver had gotten some time off as mayor, leaving Quentin and Thea in charge of running the city. His time as mayor was coming to an end and even if he ran for it again, Oliver doubted he would win. Plus, he didn’t need the money as he still had millions from his trust fund.

As Oliver waited for Cisco and Barry to arrive at Star Labs, his attention went back to what had been plaguing his thoughts for months. Oliver had been thinking on the words Barry had told him all those months ago after they had defeated the Nazi’s from Earth-X.

* * *

 

**A Couple of Months Ago:**

_Oliver entered a bar and ordered himself some drinks. Once he spotted Barry, he walked over and sat down with the drinks and Barry began explaining why he had asked Oliver to come here._

_‘Did you notice anything wrong with Kara?’ Barry asked Oliver._

_‘No, she seemed her happy and cheerful self’ Oliver said before actually thinking a little bit harder about it. ‘Actually, now that you mention it, when we found out our Earth-X counterparts were married, she said gross. Women don’t call me gross’ Oliver said with a smirk, rolling back the years when that smirk would ensure he slept with a beautiful woman that night._

_‘Really? That’s what you find odd?’ Barry said after rolling his eyes at Oliver._

_‘Yes, considering that last year your own wife said that I just got so much hotter when she found out who I really was’._

_‘Wait you heard that?’ Barry asked with a frown on his face._

_‘I spent 5 years becoming who I am today, Barry. Things such as my hearing were enhanced during that time’. Oliver was admittedly slightly tipsy before he even arrived at the bar. Ever since Lian Yu blew up, he hadn’t had a moment to just let go but that opportunity arose after they beat the Earth-X Nazi’s._

_‘Ok whatever. The thing with Kara is that she’s suffered so much. An alien that arrived in a new world and she was lost and scared’._

_‘You’ve seen Kara, she’s strong’ Oliver said, interrupting him before downing his glass of whiskey._

_‘That’s the thing. She may appear strong but deep down, I know she’s vulnerable. Her ex just came back and for her it was 7 months but for him it was 7 years’. Oliver got more interested in Barry’s story as he knew what it felt like to return home to his loved one’s years later. ‘Apparently Mon-El is married. She just found that out before coming to my wedding’._

_Oliver respected Kara even if their relationship was a bit rocky. He did after the Dominator invasion but she had real inner strength to come to a wedding after being left heart-broken. ‘Like I said, she’s strong but why are you telling me all of this?’_

_‘You can help her. I know you can’ Barry implored. ‘You helped me when I first began all of this. I know you can help Kara with what she’s going through’._

_Oliver sighed. He didn’t know if he could help Kara as her circumstances were so different to his own but he unknowingly didn’t realise that in actuality, they were quite similar. But he knew he wanted to help her because he did in fact see the sadness radiating off the usually happy Kara._

_‘She thinks she’s alone. She thinks her life should only be about Supergirl, that her being happy isn’t important’ Barry said and then stood up. He patted Oliver’s shoulder and whispered ‘Please’ before leaving the bar._

_Oliver sat there and had quickly sobered up due to Barry’s words. He had heard those words before but from his own mouth and he remembered them like it was yesterday._

* * *

 

**6 Years Ago**

_‘I was wrong to think I could have it both ways. That I could do what I do and still have a normal life with anyone’ Oliver said grimly to Tommy._

_‘Except if you’re alone, you’re never gonna be happy’ Tommy responded._

_Oliver looked up from the ground before speaking, ‘Maybe not. But me being happy isn’t what’s important right now’._

* * *

 

**Present day:**

He could still remember those words he shared with his best friend and Oliver knew he had to talk to Kara. He couldn’t let her suffer like he did. Soon Barry and Cisco arrived and Oliver was keen on going to Earth-38.

‘Hey man, what are you doing here?’ Barry asked.  He saw Oliver had a large bag in his hand and arched an eyebrow at him, questioning what was in there.

‘My bow, arrows and suit’ He said answering Barry’s silent question. ‘And you told me I need to talk to Kara and I’ve finally managed to sort out stuff on my end so that I can go visit her’.

Barry’s smiled widely. He and Kara had become fast friends. He had hoped the same for Kara and Oliver but that didn’t turn out too well. Eventually the pair did become friends and he was glad Oliver would go to Earth-38 to help her.

‘So, Cisco, can you create a breach for me?’ Oliver asked gruffly.

‘Yeah, but first…’ he said before leaving the room and coming back a couple of minutes later. ‘I made you an Interdimensional Extrapolator, so that you can come back any time you need to’.

Oliver thanked him and then the trio were off to Earth-38. The breach opened inside of Kara’s apartment and Barry, Oliver and Cisco stepped out of it. Oliver eyes roamed her apartment and he noticed whilst it wasn’t that big, it was nice.

There was a gust of wind and Kara super sped her way into her apartment. ‘Oh my god, I knew it!’ Kara exclaimed. She hugged Barry and Cisco before approaching Oliver.

‘Only my sister gets to hug me…’ Oliver protested but Kara hugged him nonetheless. ‘And Kara apparently’ he said as he patted her back. Kara smiled at his comment before stepping away.

‘So why are you guys here? Did something bad happen?’ Kara asked in a concerned tone.

‘No, nothing like that’ Barry said, easing her fears. ‘Cisco and I just came to say hi, and after everything you told me before my wedding, I brought Oliver here because I know he can help you’.

‘Barry, I’m fine. I don’t…’ Kara said but before she could finish, Barry and Cisco had disappeared through a breach.

‘Well this is awkward’ Oliver said, breaking the silence. Kara looked down at her feet and nodded in agreement. He looked out of her window and saw it was the same time on this Earth as it was on his own. Night had fallen and Oliver decided to would probably be best to talk the next day. ‘Talk tomorrow?’ Oliver asked as he headed towards the door.

‘Where are you going?’ Kara asked in confusion. ‘You don’t know anyone on this Earth, Oliver’.

‘Somethings are the same on every Earth. There’ll be abandoned buildings across the city that I can stay in’ Oliver replied.

‘You can’t be serious?’ Kara asked. ‘You can stay in my apartment’.

‘I lived on an island in the North China Sea for years. I think I’ll be okay in a city’ Oliver retorted. Kara mentally told herself to revisit the fact he lived on an island for years but right now she didn’t want him to be alone in a city he didn’t know. ‘Anyway, I wouldn’t want to intrude’.

‘You’re not intruding’ Kara said firmly as she took his arm and brought him back to her couch. ‘I insist you stay with me’. Kara had that beaming smile that Oliver thought was _uniquely Kara. How can anyone say no to her when she gives you a smile like that?_ Oliver thought to himself before shaking those thoughts away.

‘Okay. Thank you, Kara’.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry and Cisco breached back into Star Labs. Luckily for them, there didn’t seem to be much going on in Central City on that particular evening. He was about to run home to Iris but Cisco spoke before he could.

‘Do you think he can do it?’ Cisco asked.

‘I wouldn’t have asked him if I thought he couldn’t’ Barry replied. ‘Anyway, this isn’t just to help Kara. Oliver has long believed he’s lost to the darkness inside of him. If there’s anyone in the multiverse who can convince Oliver that he’s a hero, it is Kara Zor-El’.

‘A more carefree and brighter Oliver?’ Cisco said, whilst shuddering slightly. ‘That’s just too strange to even imagine. Try and imagine him saying, _you have failed this city,_ in a happy voice’.

Barry and Cisco both were silent for a moment before erupting in laughter. It’s just wrong to even think about it. ‘Oliver once told me that before he was stranded on that island, he was a billionaire playboy’.

Cisco was sipping on a drink and almost spat it out. He swallowed hard before replying. ‘No way! He said that? Playboy?’

‘Well not in those exact words but yeah pretty much’ Barry laughed.

‘I just can’t picture it’ Cisco said. He was silent for a few moments before his eyes widened. ‘Wait a second! I remember something. Didn’t Oliver punch a paparazzi bystander?’ Barry smiled at him and nodded. ‘Wow, that guy somehow became the brooding Emerald Archer. Who would have thought that?’

Barry shook his head in amusement. ‘I’m going to head home. See you tomorrow’ Barry said before super speeding his way into his and Iris’ apartment. Cisco too decided to leave Star Labs and go home, hoping that Gypsy would come over for a visit.

* * *

 

Kara tried to tell herself it was just a coincidence that Oliver came to her Earth the day that she was daydreaming about him. She adjusted her glasses as she sat with him on her couch. They didn’t have much in common and the silence stretched. Kara decided to break it as she saw that Oliver had brought a large duffel bag with him.

‘What’s in the bag?’ she asked him. Of course, she could’ve used her x-ray vision to find out but Kara didn’t want to invade his privacy.

‘Oh that?’ Oliver said in a neutral expression before his mouth formed into a smirk. _That smirk. How many people has he made feel this flustered because of that damn smirk,_ Kara thought. _How can I think properly when he’s smirking like that?_ Kara was brought out of her musings as Oliver continued. ‘If you’re anything like Barry and from the time I’ve spent with you, you very much are, you’ll love to have a team up’.

Kara’s eyes widened before her face lit up. She jumped up and down on her couch like an excited child. ‘This is going to be so much fun! The Girl of Steel and the Emerald Archer teaming up!’ she exclaimed with a beaming smile.

Her enthusiasm was infectious and it actually made Oliver excited to work with Kara. Usually, Oliver liked to fight alone. Yes, he had his team but preferably he’d be out in the field as a lone wolf. However, people like Kara and Barry got so excited for team ups, that even Oliver was eager to fight alongside them. _Plus, who wouldn’t want to team up with a near invincible, badass alien._

‘No doubt’ Oliver said with a smile. Oliver noticed that her smile was genuine and perhaps he was distracting her from the problems in her life. He was glad that even now, there were things that could make Kara happy because he didn’t want her to go down a dark path like he did. ‘So, do you want to tell me why you were so…distracted at Barry’s wedding?’ Oliver said, trying to find the right words.

‘Not really’ Kara whispered. ‘I’m sure Barry already told you’.

‘He did but I wanted to hear it from you. It may help to talk to someone else. Someone who might have been through things you’ve been through’ Oliver said.

‘I will love to spend time with you whilst you’re here, Oliver but no offense you can’t possibly imagine what I’ve been through’ Kara said sadly, leaning her head back against the couch.

Oliver let out a frustrated sigh. His eyes closed for a few seconds as he tried to compose himself. Even to this day, Oliver found it hard to talk about his past. No-one truly knew everything that happened in the five years that he was missing but he decided to at least tell Kara some of it to prove that he does understand her.

‘Barry told me you were sent to Earth to protect your cousin but you ended up in something called the Phantom Zone?’ Oliver said to which Kara nodded.

‘I was stuck there for 24 years until I landed on Earth. The cousin I was supposed to protect was already grown up and he took me to my adoptive parents. So, you see Oliver, you can’t relate to what I’ve been through so you can’t help me. I’m alone in this’ Kara said.

Oliver brought his feet up to her couch and sat with his legs crossed. He had taken off his shoes earlier. He faced her just as she was doing to him. Oliver took one of her hands in his and it got Kara to look up from her lap. She gave him a questioning look, her eyes darting from their joined hands to his face.

‘You don’t seem the type of person who holds someone’s hand whilst comforting them’ Kara said with an eyebrow raised.

‘No, I’m not’ Oliver said sternly. ‘But you seem like the type of person who does’.

Kara looked down at her lap again as she tried to hide her smile. ‘I am’. When she looked back up, Oliver face had a neutral expression but eventually, a small smile formed.

‘I’m not trying to make this a competition because if it was, you would win’ Oliver began. ‘But, you are not alone in this. I know how it feels to be alone, confused and scared’.

Those were the exact emotions that Kara felt. _But how could Oliver possibly understand how I felt._ And then it clicked as she remembered what he said earlier in the evening. ‘The i-island?’ Kara stuttered and asked nervously. She assumed it wasn’t something Oliver liked talking about just like she didn’t like talking about her past but if he was going to mention hers, Kara wanted to know Oliver’s. _Plus, I did say I wanted to unravel the mystery that is Oliver Queen._ ‘Oliver, you seem to know an awful lot about me from Barry but I don’t know much about you. If we’re going to do this, will you tell me about the island?’

Oliver had a faraway look in his eyes before they focussed back on Kara’s green-blue eyes. Oliver nodded to her question. ‘The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It’s Mandarin for purgatory. I spent five years in hell but each day I had one goal; survive. Survive and one day return home’.

He paused for a bit and looked at Kara’s face. There was sadness that was clear to see but also some understanding. Oliver just realised that by saying he understood Kara’s pain, she understood his. He had never met anyone except for Sara who could comprehend what emotions he went through on that island but being lost and alone in a strange place is something Kara understood. _Damn you Barry, this isn’t just about Kara. This is about me too._  

‘I don’t want to compare the severity of our loneliness but understand this Kara, just like you, I know the feeling of being alone’. Kara nodded and squeezed his hand. Oliver hadn’t noticed they were still holding hands until now. Both of Kara’s soft, small hands were encasing one of Oliver’s.  ‘The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was; to forge myself into a weapon. I returned home not the billionaire playboy who was shipwrecked but the man who brought justice to those who were poisoning my city. To do that, I had to become someone else, I had to become something else’.

Kara knew that Oliver wouldn’t want pity because she didn’t want his pity either for her circumstances. But she felt she did need to apologise for one thing. ‘I’m sorry. You’re right, maybe you do understand me’ she said with a sheepish smile.

‘So, you’re willing to listen to what I have to say? Because I am an all-knowing mentor, well at least to Barry’.

Kara laughed and nodded. _Perhaps he really can help me._ ‘Woah, woah, woah, wait just a second!’

‘What?’ he asked with a confused look.

‘Oliver Queen, you were a lady killer!’ Kara giggled. _He’s blushing! Oh my god!_  ‘Were you one of those frat boys who partied every night?’ Kara asked with a laugh.

He looked down at their hands with an ashamed expression. ‘I was a bad person before the island, Kara. I was selfish and didn’t care about my actions’ Oliver began. Kara saw the pain in his eyes for all the people that he hurt. She wished she could make the pain go away but she knew she couldn’t. ‘I punched a paparazzi, I stole a taxi, I urinated on a police officer’. Kara bit her lip at the last one Oliver said to stop laughing. She knew she shouldn’t but it was kind of funny but Oliver’s tone was serious. ‘I even drove whilst I was drunk. I could’ve killed someone, Kara’.

‘That’s who you were. That’s not who you are anymore. If you were still the person you described, there’s no way you and I would be friends’.

He took a deep breath before speaking again. ‘I told you Lian Yu meant purgatory. I deserved to suffer for everything I did. And I continue to suffer for everything I did after I came home’. He gave her a humourless laugh before adding, ‘how did we end up talking about me when I’m here to help you?’

‘Maybe we can help each other?’ Kara asked. Oliver thought about it for a few seconds but gave her a nod. ‘And Oliver? You’ve only told me a small part of your story but you are a strong person to come through the darkness and still be so good, I know it’.

Oliver lips turned upwards slightly at her words. ‘Well, you see there’s this good friend of mine and she once told me _hardships is what makes us stronger’._

Kara chuckled at his words. ‘You have a wise friend. Perhaps she’s the wisest of us all’. She gave him a smug smile but he had the perfect response to her.

‘They do so wisdom comes with age and if we are being technical, you are the oldest of us all’.

Kara mock glared at him but she couldn’t keep it up and laughed. ‘Who would’ve thought it, Oliver Queen can be funny. You’ve been a bag of surprises tonight, Ollie’.

 _Ollie._ He shouldn’t be surprised by the nickname as it was what he was called in the past but only his sister still uses it and no-one post-island ever uses it. _Ollie…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important change: The original Arrow suit was only seized by the Police and NOT destroyed.

Oliver once again had a faraway look and it worried Kara. _Did I say something wrong?_ ‘Oliver?’ Either he didn’t hear her or he ignored her. There was pain in his eyes and something else, something she couldn’t quite decipher. She stared into his blue eyes and finally found what she was looking for. _There’s longing in his eyes._ ‘Oliver?’ she said a little louder and he snapped his head back towards her.

‘Hmm?’

‘Are you okay?’ she asked.

‘Yeah, sorry. It’s just not many people call me Ollie. People who knew me before the island and sometimes Barry but I don’t particularly like it when he says it’ he replied.

‘Oh. I’m sorry. I won’t call you that again’.

‘It’s fine. Really. It…sounds good when you say it’ Oliver said with a smile.

Kara looked down and blushed. Every compliment that Oliver has ever given her had resulted in Kara blushing. _Why does he have this effect on me?_ She looked up and saw an amused grin on his stupidly handsome face. She decided to change the subject by pointing to the duffel bag that he brought again.

‘Barry said that you have this…catchphrase you say to criminals’ Kara said expectantly.

‘You want me to show you?’ he asked to which Kara nodded eagerly. He stood up and picked up the bag. ‘Is there somewhere I can change? Because if I’m going to do this, I’m putting on the Arrow suit. I’m not doing it half-heartedly’. Kara pointed towards her bedroom and after a minute, Oliver came out looking different to the previous two times she had seen him.

‘Did you get a new suit?’ Kara asked as she looked him over in the different suit.

‘Old one actually. This is my original _Arrow_ suit. It was seized by the police when I was almost outed as The Arrow but I have recently taken it back’ Oliver explained. ‘I had to leave the Green Arrow suit in Star City for Dig to use because if criminals in Star City realise that the Green Arrow isn’t there, they would take over the city with their criminal activities’.

Kara nodded. _That makes sense._ ‘But why didn’t use ask Cisco to just make a replica of the Green Arrow suit?’

‘This Hood…it holds sentimental value. It means more to me than any item ever could’ Oliver said before he put his green eye mask. ‘It belonged…it belonged to someone really important to me and every night that I put on the hood, I try and honour her memory’. He then pulled the hood over his head, feeling far more comfortable in this than the Green Arrow hood.

Kara stared at him as he pulled the hood over his head. _That hood does look better._ She felt something deep within her and she didn’t like it. It almost felt like jealousy. _Why would I be jealous of a woman that Oliver was once close to?_

He picked up his bow from her table and quickly pulled out an arrow from his quiver and nocked it, aiming it at her heart. ‘ ** _Kara Danvers… You have failed this city!’_** he said in a deep, gruff voice.

His scary voice sent a shiver down her spine. She could understand why everyone would fear Oliver. He was certainly as intimidating as Barry had said he was. She didn’t always agree with his methods but then again, she had super power whilst he was only human. He had to make people fear him and he didn’t kill people anymore. No matter what he said, Kara knew that Oliver Queen was a hero.

‘I don’t think I could do that’ Kara said sheepishly. ‘ ** _You have failed this city!_** ’ she said in a deep voice, trying to imitate Oliver. Oliver blinked at her a few times before bursting out in laughter. She laughed as well and eventually, Oliver calmed down.

‘Don’t do that voice again if you intend to scare anyone’ Oliver chuckled. ‘I mean it was cute but not scary’.

Kara blushed deeply. ‘You…you think it was cute?’ she stammered as she moved purposefully towards him. She didn’t know what got into her but she moved towards him nonetheless.

If Oliver was uncomfortable, he did not show it. ‘I mean yeah. You’re someone who has a cheery voice. It was kinda funny to hear it in a deep tone’.

‘Oh okay’.

Oliver lowered his hood and took off his eye mask. He placed his bow down and closed the distance to Kara, who had been slowly walking towards him. It seemed to Kara that her apartment got so much hotter in an instant. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt like the atmosphere in the room had shifted. Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of Oliver’s blue irises. She was mesmerised by them and just stared at him as he closed the space between them. Kara could feel the sparks between them and it was something she had never felt before. Kara didn’t understand how everything just shifted so quickly but she wasn’t going to complain as Oliver’s hand came up and cupped her cheek.

‘Ollie’ she whispered as her eyes fluttered closed at his soft touch on her skin.

‘Kara, look at me’ he whispered back. Her eyes opened and Oliver thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight. _Had Barry seen something between us that neither of us had realised?_ Their faces were so close to each other. Kara was looking up at him and he couldn’t look away. Suddenly, he saw the same fear in her when she spoke about feeling alone in the world. The fear of not being able to have a normal life. His hand stroked her cheek and she shivered at his touch. ‘Kara, you’re not alone’ he said when he recognised the fear that was written on her face. ‘You’ll never be alone when you have your sister, your cousin, your friends…’

The _me_ wasn’t needed but Kara understood. Something had shifted between them but she wasn’t going to dwell on it now. Her eyes looked down to his lips for a moment before locking with his eyes again. She licked her lips in anticipation and before she knew it, Oliver’s lips were on hers and his hands were on her hips.

His lips were soft and she reciprocated the kiss. Kara realised very quickly that Oliver Queen was a very good kisser. She moaned into his mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck. Oliver pulled her body closer to his but then Kara pulled away from him, breaking off the kiss. Oliver looked at her questioningly but she gave him a sweet smile before super speeding into her Supergirl suit.

‘I heard some screams with my super hearing’ Kara explained. ‘I’ve got to go’.

‘Wait’ Oliver interjected. He put on his mask and hood before grabbing his bow. ‘Take me with you. You wanted to team up, right?’

Kara beamed at him before grabbing him and flying out of her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s quite a short chapter, but it’s better than nothing, right?


End file.
